Lost Memories of the Heart
by Coraline15
Summary: Axel is found alone in The Realm of Darkness, critically injured and has been brought back to the Twilight Town Mansion to recover.. The only problem is, he cannot remember what happened to him or why he had been in The Realm of Darkness. All he knows is that his friends were somehow involved. Will he be able to find the answer to his past? Or will not knowing slowly drive him mad?
1. Chapter 1

Lost Memories of the Heart

**_Disclaimers: All Kingdom Hearts characters are owned by Disney and square Enix and are all copied without permission. I have made this story for fun and not profit._**

Writer's Note: So, the idea for this story has been coming to me by bits and pieces.. I had kinda wanted to try my hand at making a mystery story, which I'm completely new to and it might be kind of confusing, so please bare with me.. This story may be slow going and so I apologize.. I hope you all enjoy. (Rated for bloodshed and suspense)

Prologue

Axel groaned as he began to stir, wincing a bit as a sharp pain torn through his head. He tried to focus on his surroundings, but any thought that came to mind, it only seemed to make his head hurt worse.

"M...y... H-head..."

He tried to sit up but clenched his eyes shut as he was hit by a wave of agony.

"Easy.." a voice said from beside him.

Axel turned to look to his right and clenched his eyes shut as the pain became worse.

"Axel.. You need to stay still.. You really took a beating.. You need to rest.."

"Roxas..? W-what.. Happened?"

Roxas looked at him with deep concern.

"Y-you.. Don't remember..?"

"I-"

Axel soon trailed off as shock struck him like a bolt of lightning.

"I.. I c-can't.."

Axel began to panic as he tried to get up but was hit by a jolt of agony that tore through his entire body.

"Axel, you need to calm down.."

It was at that moment that the sound of footfalls hurried toward the room. The door flung open so quickly that the handle to the door nearly lodged into the wall behind it.

"Axel? Axel, what's WRONG!?"

Axel's eyes snapped open as he turned toward the ones who had entered the room.

"Sora? W-what.. W-what are you doing here?"

Sora, Riku, and Kairi all exchanged concerned glances before Riku spoke up.

"Axel.. You were critically injured.. We found you in The Realm of Darkness.. Please, you need to calm down.." he informed gently.

"T-The Realm of..?"

Axel trailed off as complete shock overtook him. He could not understand. What could he have possibly been doing in The Realm of Darkness? Axel gripped at his head as he tried to remember.

"Axel?"

Axel looked up to see Kairi walking over toward the bed. She gently placed a hand on his shoulder. Just as her hand touched his shoulder, a flash of light overtook his vision. Moments later, he saw a young man with silvery white hair dressed in black standing with his back toward him in the darkness. As the man turned around to face him, another flash of light assaulted Axel's vision and Axel jolted back.

"Axel? W-what's wrong?" Kairi asked, concerned.

Axel snapped his eyes open as he stared at his friend.

"W-wha?"

"You blacked out," Roxas frowned. "Are you okay?"

"I.. Y-yeah.." Axel replied, turning to look at the window.

Roxas made his way toward his friend and gently took his hand. Axel stiffened as another flash filled his mind. This time however, it was accompanied by a rather familiar voice.

_"You assume you have the ability to succeed.. Oh how wrong you are.."_

Light filled his vision again and Axel shook his head.

"Axel?"

Axel looked up at his best friend, taking note of the growing concern on his face.

"I'm.. I-I'm fine.." he muttered, turning away.

Roxas however only continued to hold his friend's hand comfortingly. Sora turned to Riku, who was deep in thought.

"Riku?"

"Axel must've been through more than we originally thought.." murmured Riku, mostly to himself.

He soon turned to Axel and made his way over to him.

"Tell me, what can you remember?" he said.

Axel looked at him for a moment but soon tried to concentrate. While his head was still aching, it wasn't as bad as it had been earlier.

"I.. Well.. I mostly remember just waking up HERE.." Axel replied. "Nothing else really.."

"Hmm.." Riku said in thought.

"W-wait.." said Axel suddenly.

Everyone turned to look at him.

"There's.. There was this guy.." Axel said.

"What guy?" asked Sora. "What was he doing? Do you know who it was?"

"Sora, one thing at a TIME," Roxas frowned. "We don't want to overwhelm-"

"No.. I don't think I recognize him.." Axel cut in. "He had his back toward me.. I didn't see his face.."

_'At least not yet..'_ he added, deep in his thoughts.

Who was the man he had seen? Why couldn't he remember? Axel then thought back to his friends. Small snippets of had come to his mind only when he had been at close proximity to his friends. Did they have something to do with what happened to him? How..? And more importantly.. Why?

"Axel?"

Axel looked up and was shocked to see another flash go through him. This time, however, it was accompanied by an agonizing pain in his chest as he saw a pair of eerie golden eyes.

_"Darkness is within you.. You cannot escape your destiny.."_

Axel clenched his eyes shut.

"S-stop.." he whispered.

"Axel?"

Axel pulled away from Roxas, who had grabbed his shoulder. Roxas looked at him and was shocked to see tears forming in his friends eyes.

"Axel, what's wrong?"

Regardless of his pain, Axel scrabbled to his feet, only to fall to the floor in agony. Axel clenched his eyes shut, his hands pressed against his temples in agony.

_"Still so blind... I will make you see the truth."_

Axel felt a sharp pain rip through his body and he doubled over in agony. Riku hurried over to him, horrified to find the bandaging around Axel's chest becoming stained with crimson red.

**Author's Note: Please let me know how to improve if anything needs improvement? It has been a long time since I've written anything.. I will try to get more up soon..**


	2. Chapter 2

Part One

"Axel? Axel!"

Riku grabbed his shoulder

Axel let out a grunt of pain as he curled in on himself to try and stop the pain. He took in sharp and ragged breaths through gritted his teeth.

Acting quickly, Riku summoned his Keyblade and held it over Axel on the floor.

"Heal." he commanded.

There was a flash of light from the Keyblade and almost instantly, the pain in Axel's body began to fade. Though the pain was still there, the pain was no longer as severe. Axel took in shaky, ragged breaths, as the wounds in his chest began to close and the heavy bleeding had stopped.

"Axel, it's okay.." Roxas comforted. "We're here to help you."

Axel didn't reply, he was too lost in his thoughts.

_'What is WRONG with me!?'_

"Axel?"

Axel turned to his best friend, who placed a hand on his shoulder. Roxas looked at him in concern.

"Hey, c'mon.. I'm fine."

Axel tried to smile, but it seemed more like a grimace.

"Axel, you have no memories of what happened," Riku frowned.

"I'm sure I'll figure it out.. Eventually.." Axel replied

Axel soon rose to his feet, placing a hand against the wall as he stumbled a bit. Roxas instinctively took hold of his arm to help steady him. Axel turned to look at him. Taking in the look of concern on his friend's face, Axel turned and placed a hand on his friend's shoulder

"Roxas, I'm fine, REALLY." he said, trying to calm his friend's fears. "It's gonna take more than THAT to get rid of me."

Roxas looked at him, his concern still evident on his face. He wanted to protest but the look on Axel's face caused him to go silent. Roxas let out a breath and nodded softly in response. Axel gently placed both hands on Roxas's shoulders in an effort to comfort his friend.

"Roxas, don't worry.." Axel said. "I'll be fine."

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Axel stood looking out over the town from his vantage point of the clock-tower. He could see the train as it traveled down the long and winding tracks. Peering over the side of the ledge, Axel could just make out the citizens going about their daily lives. After a moment or so, he let out a sigh and took a seat, allowing his legs to swing off the edge of the tower. His gaze never left the sight of the people below him as he became lost in his thoughts.

Everything that happened over the past few days had only been a blur. He couldn't understand why he couldn't remember. It didn't make any sense! How could he not remember? The more he tried to remember, the more lightheaded he began to feel. He closed his eyes as he tried to fight the dizziness away.

_'Why can't I REMEMBER?'_

Axel's mind snapped back to the present as he heard footsteps from behind him. He snapped his head up to look over his shoulder. He let out a breath as he saw the familiar blonde-haired boy standing behind him.

"I had a feeling you'd be up here.." Roxas said, making his way toward him.

Roxas settled down on the ledge beside him, staring out into the distance.

"Do you remember when we were first in the Organization? How we'd always come here after missions?" he asked.

Axel only turned away in response.

"Axel?"

Axel let out a sigh.

"I must be crazy for being like this.." he muttered, turning to look at the town again.

"Axel, what're you-?"

"You know, I'm probably just as crazy as the Nobodies in the Organization," Axel said, his voice distant as he stared at the setting sun. "I don't even know if I'm even the same person as I had been.."

"Axel.." said Roxas. "What are you talking about?"

Axel turned away, not wanting to answer him.. What could he really say?

"Axel..?"

Axel remained silent, allowing his gaze to turn back to the sunset. Soon he sighed.

"I don't know.." Axel said in a murmur, not turning away from the sunset.

Roxas reached toward him, his hand hovering in the air for a moment before completing the journey to his friend's shoulder.

"Axel-"

"I just don't KNOW!"

Roxas jolted back in shock at his friend's suddenly sharp tone. At noticing Roxas's shocked and uneasy expression, Axel turned away, clenching his eyes shut.

"I'm.. I'm sorry.."

Axel began to stand up, looking back toward the distance again. As he took a step, he felt a suddenly overwhelming dizziness wash over him. His heart skipped a beat as his left foot was met with nothingness.

"AXEL!"

Roxas took hold of his friend's arm, trying his best to keep from falling over the ledge. Supported only on his belly, he held onto Axel's arm with both hands.

"I've GOT you!"

Axel turned to look up at him, his eyes filled with shock. Roxas looked back with a look of fear and horror, doing his best to hold Axel up. He could feel his hands slipping but held on tighter. Axel turned and used the bottom of the ledge to try and push himself back up to the ledge. Roxas began to help him back onto the ledge, soon pulling him back to solid ground. Axel took in a shaky breath as he was pulled to safety.

"You okay?" said Roxas.

Axel looked at him for a moment, before turning his gaze toward the ledge.

"Fine..." he muttered.

He let Roxas go and began to stand up, thankfully being far enough from the ledge to not risk a fall again.

"I gotta go.. Sorry.."

He soon began to leave.

"Axel, what's wrong?" he said. "This isn't LIKE you."

Axel stopped for a moment, only turning around slightly.

"I just.. I need a moment to think.."

"Axel.."

Axel, however, didn't respond. Instead, he left the tower without saying a word.

**Author's Note: I am extremely sorry for not updating in such a long time.. I've been really busy with work.. I am not sure what my schedule will be but I will do what I can to get more up soon..**


	3. Chapter 3

Part Two

Axel made his way through the forest behind Twilight Town, unsure on where he was heading. After a few moments, he stopped as the same voice from earlier filled his mind again.

_"Darkness is within you.. You cannot escape your destiny.."_

Axel felt a sharp pain in his head, wincing as he pressed his hand against his left temple.

"No.. I'm not like that anymore.." Axel told himself. "I am NOT a monster.."

He began to walk again when the sudden jolt of agony ripped through him, causing him to stumble to his knees. Axel gritted his teeth and grunted in pain.

"W-what..?"

He cringed as the pain grew much worse than before.

_"Still so blind... I will make you see the truth."_

Axel clenched his eyes shut as gripped at his head in agony. As he opened his eyes, his vision became hazy. The painful pressure began to build within his head, making him feel lightheaded.

_"You assume you have the ability to succeed.. Oh how wrong you are.."_

Axel's ears were ringing and he felt a wave of nausea wash over him. As he attempted to lift his head, the ringing in his ears got louder and his vision blurred. The surrounding trees seemed to blur together into a single indistinctive shape of darkness.

"W-what's.. Going ON.. W-with me...?" he groaned.

He tried to stagger to his feet but was suddenly hit by a wave of unbearable sickness and he collapsed. Axel clenched his eyes shut as he fought not to be sick as he pressed his hand against throbbing head. He attempted getting back up, but was hit by another wave of nausea and pain. Axel coughed as a sharp pain ripped through his body. He collapsed onto his side, as the pain intensified.

"W-why..?"

_"You shall see the truth."_

Axel clenched his eyes shut, and could feel tears beginning to form in his eyes.

"No.." he whimpered out.

As his vision blurred, he could see a figure making its way toward him. He couldn't make out what it was at first, but as the figure drew closer, the figure's shape seemed to shift. Axel's eyes grew wide as the shape seemed to take the form of a figure dressed in all black.

"No..!"

_"You cannot escape your fate."_

Axel clenched his eyes shut as he heard the figure drawing closer toward him.

"No!"

As he tried to get up from the ground, he felt a pair of hands grab onto him and he began to thrash wildly against them.

"No! STOP!"

"Axel? Axel!"

Axel's eyes snapped open at the sudden recognition of Roxas's voice. However, he immediately regretted it as he doubled over in agony as the pain in his head and chest intensified.

"Axel, w-what's wrong?"

"R..Roxas..." Axel choked out.

He gripped at his chest as the pain grew stronger, making it rather hard to breathe. Roxas took hold of his friend's hand, holding it gently.

"Axel, take it easy.."

Axel tried to speak but was soon overtaken by another wave of nausea. He let out a grunt of pain as his head continued to throb.

"Don't worry," said Roxas. "Everything will be alright."

He very carefully helped Axel to his feet and began to lead him back toward the mansion. Axel's head throbbed as he was lead through the forest, his vision going in and out of focus. He took one shaky step after another, following whichever direction Roxas was leading him. Axel clenched his eyes shut as another wave of pain ripped through him, causing his grip on Roxas tighten a bit.

Roxas looked up at his friend as deep concern overtook him.

"Hang in there," Roxas frowned. "We're almost there."

Axel clenched his eyes shut.

"I'm sorry.."

Roxas turned to look at him.

"Why are you sorry?" he asked.

Axel fought the nausea overtaking him as flashes filled his mind. The man dressed in a black cloak, shrouded by darkness.

_"I will make you see the truth."_

Axel could feel his headache grow in intensity as the obscure image of the man dressed in black become more clear. He could make out the sight of the man's short, silvery white hair and slightly dark skin.

Axel's eyes grew wide as he then saw the man's eyes, which were a bright and eerie gold.

"No.." he muttered.

"What?"

"I-it can't be.."

"Axel, what are you talking abo-?"

"His eyes were gold.."

Roxas was struck speechless at these words.

"W-wait.." said Roxas. "D-did you just say..?"

Axel turned away from him, not wanting to look him in the eye. None of it made any sense to him.. But if he was going to figure out what was going on, he would need to find the figure in dressed black. The thought of it being the organization again soon filled his mind.

"Axel?"

Having gathered more strength, Axel pulled away from him, catching Roxas off guard.

"Wait, where are you-?"

"I've got something I need to do.." said Axel.

"Axel, wait!"

"No, I'm tired of waiting.." Axel said.

His expression had become that of determination as he began to walk away from him.

"I have to know what's going on with me."

"But, Axel-"

"I'm sorry.. But I have to know.."

With that said, Axel opened a hole within reality before stepping inside and allowing it to close behind him. Roxas ran toward it but was too late in making it through. Horrified at his friend being in possible danger, Roxas took off toward the mansion to get help.

**Author's Note: I apologize if this chapter in a bit rushed.. I will try to do better next time.. I'll try to get more up soon..**


	4. Chapter 4

Part Three

Axel groaned as he stumbled out of the Corridor of Darkness, wincing as his head started to throb again.

"Okay.. T-that probably wasn't the best idea.." he groaned, holding his head painfully.

He took a few moments to recover before shaking his head and lifting his head up to take in his surroundings.

Large black stones surrounded him on all sides while large crystals within them gleamed, painting the world in a faint blue glow. High above him, was nothing but an inky blackness with no stars and no moon. Axel felt a chill go through him at being back here. He took a few steps and felt another searing pain, causing him to stumble.

"Nnnghh.. N-not now.." he grunted.

A wave of nausea washed over him, causing him to double over, violently releasing the contents of his stomach onto the sandy ground, his body shuddering from the strain.

"O-ow..." he groaned a bit weakly.

As the nausea slowly subsided, Axel soon lifted his head. Taking a moment to gather his strength, he slowly climbed to his feet again.

"I have to keep going.." he muttered. "There's no way I'm stopping now."

Taking a breath, he looked out into the distance before his walking began anew. The sandy terrain crunched softly beneath his black boots as he continued onward through the darkness, his determination to find answers driving him forward. He knew it was reckless going on his own, but he could not afford risking his friends' lives in the name of solving the questions burning in his mind. How were they involved? Who was the man in black? Why couldn't he remember?

After a long while, he stopped walking. Thankfully, this time it wasn't due to sickness; just ahead of him was what seemed to be a swirling tunnel of inky darkness.

So this was it, then.. The only place he knew would have the answers he needed. The final piece of the puzzle to his past that he could not remember. Axel continued onward, his eyes soon catching sight of a shadow much darker than the rest. As Axel looked closer, his eyes grew wide as he realized it was a dark, shadowy, and almost indistinct figure.

"Hey!" he shouted.

The figure only seemed to turn slightly toward him. As it looked toward him, Axel found it difficult to see its face as it seemed obscured by the hood of its cloak. The figure then began to head back into the darkness.

"Hey! Get BACK here!"

Axel hurried after the figure, finding his surrounding were growing hazy and much darker as he continued onward. After what felt like hours, he finally slowed to a stop. He turned around, looking this way and that, confusion and frustration overtaking him.

"Where ARE you!?" he shouted. "Come out here and FACE me, you COWARD!"

The only response he got was the sound of his own voice echoing back at him from within the darkness around him.

Then, suddenly, a voice, called faintly from behind him: "Axel!? Where ARE you!?" Instantly, Axel froze as his blood ran cold. He knew that voice.

Within moments, Axel tensed as he heard the sound of approaching footsteps. Taking a slow and shaky breath, Axel turned back, very slowly, taking in the sight of his friends hurrying toward him from the distance.

Roxas, Sora, Riku, and Kairi soon slowed to a stop before him.

"Axel, you're okay!" Roxas said, relief washing over him.

Axel's expression was that of shock and uncertainty before he straightened himself and let out a breath before he spoke up.

"What are you guys doing here?" said Axel.

"We.. We've been looking for you everywhere." Sora replied, taken aback by Axel's impassive and cold demeanor.

"I didn't want you to be involved.."

"But.. Axel, you can't just go into the darkness ALONE!" Roxas frowned.

Axel snapped his head toward him, giving him a dark look. Roxas took a startled step back in response, having never seen such anger on his friend's face. Noticing his friend's startled expression, Axel turned away again as he closed his eyes.

"Axel..?" said Riku.

Taking a moment to gather himself, Axel sighed.

"You guys need to get back to Twilight Town.. Back to safety." he stated firmly.

"But Axel-"

"This is something I have to do on my own.." Axel frowned, interrupted Roxas.

He soon turned away from them, refusing to look at the concern and fear on their faces.

"Please Axel.." Kairi frowned. "We just want to help you.."

Axel stood for a moment before he let out an annoyed huff, turning his head toward them.

"I already TOLD you, I need to figure this out on my OWN!" Axel argued. "It's better if I don't get you involved.."

Axel had started walking away as he said these words.

"Axel, we WANT to HELP because we're your friends!" Roxas argued, his anger growing stronger. "But lately, you hadn't been acting very much like a friend."

Axel spun around, his emerald eyes flashing as the first words of his anger left his mouth.

"Yeah? Well maybe I would've been HAPPIER without having friends like YOU!"

Roxas's eyes grew wide in shock before a deep saddest filled his bright blue eyes and he hung his head as grief and heartbreak washed over him. Axel stared at him in shock as he realized what he had just said.

"W-wait.. Roxas I-!"

Axel was cut off as Roxas shoved passed him.

"Roxas wait! Roxas!?"

Roxas ignored him as he took off, heading deeper into The Realm of Darkness, trying his best to hold back the tears threatening to slip down his face. Riku and Kairi hurried after him, leaving Sora and Axel behind. Axel turned to see Sora's cold, hard glare as he wordlessly walked past him.

"Sora-?"

"You know what, Axel?" Sora cut in, keeping his back toward him. "I thought you changed when we brought you back.. But Riku was right.. You're just like THEM.."

With that last shot, Sora kept walking in the direction Roxas, Riku, and Kairi had gone, leaving a devastated and heartbroken Axel behind.

**Author's Note: I'll try to get more up soon..**


	5. Chapter 5

Part Four

Axel took a seat on one of the outcrops of rock. He lifted his hands up to stare at them.

"Roxas.." he muttered.

His hands began to shake as his breathing drew ragged and shaky. Axel then clenched his eyes shut as he tightly gripped at his spiky red hair. Hot tears spilled down his cheeks as he let out a choked sob.

How could he be so callous and cold.. Especially toward Roxas? Roxas was one of the first true friends he had since he had been a Nobody in the organization. Roxas had been there for him and had only wanted to help him.. And Axel had just brushed him aside and told him he had never wanted his friendship.

Numbly, Axel pulled his knees to his chest, hot tears slipping down his cheeks as he buried his face into his arms.

"Roxas.. I'm s-so sorry.."

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Axel didn't know how long he been sitting alone with his head buried in his arms. Faintly, he could just make out the sounds of approaching footsteps. Axel kept his gaze at the ground, refusing to look up. The crunching of the charcoal grey sand soon stopped as the owner of the footsteps came to a halt before him. Still, Axel refused to look up. He could feel a set of eyes staring down at him. For three agonizing moments, the stranger continue to stand before Axel, remaining completely silent. Finally Axel lost his patience, snapping his head up.

"Well!? Are you gonna say how horrible of a person I am agai-"

Axel froze as he took in the sight of the stranger dressed in all black.

"I would say you have done worse.." said the cloaked stranger.

Axel stiffened before jumping to his feet and readying his Chakrams as he gritted his teeth.

"You.." he snarled.

The figure soon removed his hood, causing Axel's eyes to go wide in horror. A young man with silver slightly spiked hair reaching past his shoulders and bangs framing his face, stood before him. His golden eyes flashed coldly as he grinned cruelly back at him.

"N-no.." Axel whispered, horrified.

"How nice to see you again.." Young Xehanort grinned. "I knew you wouldn't be able to resist in returning here.."

Axel stared at him for a moment, before regaining his composure and readying his weapons again.

"Please," said Young Xehanort. "We both know Darkness is within you.. And you cannot escape your destiny.."

Axel's eyes went wide as flashes filled his mind again.

**_*Flashblack*_**

_"ROXAS!" Axel cried._

_He ran to his friend's side. Roxas lay on the ground, motionless. Bruises and scrapes covered his skin. His clothing torn in a few places. Axel shook his friend frantically, only receiving a weak moan in response. He snapped his head up as footsteps approached him. His emerald eyes glaring angrily._

_"You'll PAY for this!" Axel snarled._

_Young Xehanort smirked darkly, as he summoned his Keyblade once more._

_"Still so blind... I will make you see the truth."_

_"Shut UP!" Axel roared, summoning his weapons._

_Axel swung his Chakrams at Young Xehanort, fire blazing from their edges. Young Xehanort jumped back as the weapons flew inches past his face. As he continued to try and fight Young Xehanort off, Riku, Sora, and Kairi ran toward him, ready to attack, when a large rippling black mass rose from all around them. Axel spun around in horror as the Heartless began to attack. Sora's scream, caused Axel to spin around in horror as his friend was knocked to the ground._

_"SORA!"_

_Riku's shout snapped Axel from his shock, giving him mere seconds to dodge the attack from Young Xehanort once again, using his Chakrams to deflect the attack. Axel turned toward his friends, seeing Riku and Kairi were fighting to protect Sora and Roxas._

_"Guys! You gotta get OUTTA here!" Axel shouted at them. "Take Sora and Roxas and GO!"_

_Kairi struck one of the Heartless before turning toward him._

_"We're not LEAVING you!" Kairi shouted._

_"Don't ARGUE! Just d-!"_

_He was cut off as Young Xehanort's weapon struck him in the side, a sudden pain overtaking his body._

_"AXEL!" cried Kairi in horror._

_Axel fell to his knees trying to catch his breath. He lifted his head and looked on in horror as Young Xehanort raised his Keyblade, pointing it toward Sora, and his friends. Axel's eyes grew wide as the end of Young Xehanort's weapon began to glow darkly. Axel rose to his feet and struck the side of the Keyblade, holding the twin Chakrams above his head as he kept his arms locked in place to keep the Keyblade from striking his friends. He continued to try is best to keep Young Xehanort at bey. It was the last thing Axel could remember before something hard and heavy struck his head._

**_*Flashback End*_**

Axel stumbled back, his head kicking back instinctively as he tried to escape from the horrors within his own mind. Axel's crashed into one of the nearby crystals, the sharp edge digging into his back. Axel was breathing heavily, frantic and panicked as the rush of all the memories had flooded his mind all at once.

"There you go," Young Xehanort smirked. "I thought you would never remember."

Axel stared at him, his expression becoming a dark glare. Wordlessly, Axel summoned his weapons, soon getting into a competitive stance.

"You seriously think you're going to win?" said Young Xehanort, readying his Keyblade with a dark grin. "None of your so called 'friends' are here.. And you are all alone.."

Axel let out an angry yell as he swung the Chakrams, Young Xehanort jumping back as he rose the Keyblade up to block the attack.

Faster than Axel could blink, Young Xehanort brought the Keyblade down in one quick motion to strike Axel through the chest, knocking him to the ground. Axel coughed in pain as agony ripped through his chest.

Axel fought to try and stand, only to collapse to the ground again, the wound in his chest, staining the charcoal sand red. Young Xehanort made his way toward him, looming over him as his golden eyes flashed coldly.

"Such a shame.." he said, using his boot to flip Axel over.

Axel coughed and winced in agony as he gripped at his chest, blood dribbling from his lips as he fought to breathe.

"You had so much potential."

Axel coughed again, closing his eyes as Young Xehanort raised the Keyblade, ready to bring it down for a finishing blow. He heard a loud thud, followed by the clanging of the Keyblade hitting the hard ground. Axel very weakly opened his eyes and was shocked to a very familiar blonde haired boy kneeling at his side.

"R..Roxas?"

**Author's Note: I'm extremely sorry for not being able to post as much.. With everything that's been going on with the Coronavirus, I have been needing to prepare for being in isolation with my parents and it's been rather stressful.. I will try my best to continue updating the stories that I can..**


	6. Chapter 6

Part Five

Roxas smiled as he gently eased him into the seated position. Axel sucked in an agonized breath as Roxas held onto his friend carefully. Close by, Riku was fighting Young Xehanort as a horde of Heartless began to rise around them.

Sora and Kairi took on the horde of Heartless, trying their best to keep them from attacking their friends.

Axel grimaced as he tried to breathe.

"Roxas.. W-why are you..?"

"Because.. Y-you're my best friend.." replied Roxas, tears filling his eyes.

Axel took in a breath which hitched in his throat, making him cough painfully. He took hold of Roxas's hand and gripped it tight.

"It's.. I-it's alright.." Roxas soothed gently. "You're gonna be okay.."

"Roxas.. I'm.. I'm so.. S-sorry.."

"Hey," said Roxas. "It's okay.."

Roxas carefully fetched a mega-potion from his pocket and eased it to Axel's lips. Axel drank it greedily, wincing as the potion tasted like bitter oranges but was grateful as the pain in his body began to fade.

Axel began to stagger to his feet, wincing as he felt slightly dizzy. Had Roxas not kept an arm around him, Axel would have fallen over. Axel turned to look at him, to which Roxas smiled and gave him an assuring nod. Axel smiled softly before turning toward the battle as he stood up. With Roxas at his side, Axel joined his friends in battle.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

The five friends continued their battle as blasts of light darkness and magic filled the air around them. Roxas ran forward, managing to strike a blow to Young Xehanort's shoulder. In retaliation, Young Xehanort swung his Keyblade and struck Roxas in the side, knocking him to the ground. Young Xehanort loomed over him, raising his weapon to bring it down into Roxas's chest. Roxas squeezed his eyes shut, waiting for the inevitable. A loud clanging caused Roxas to look up and was shocked to find Axel standing before him, holding his chakrams high above his head, trying his best to block the attack. Young Xehanort let out a furious yell as he swung down again and again, forcing Axel backward at the ferocity of the strikes.

"Roxas! You gotta get OUTTA here!" Axel shouted over his shoulder. "RUN!"

"We're not LEAVING you!" Roxas shouted.

Axel's eyes grew wide as heard he heard those words.. The same words Kairi had said before everything went wrong.

_"We're not LEAVING you!" _

As those words echoed in his mind, Axel froze soon feeling a sharp pain go through his chest.

"AXEL!" Roxas cried.

Axel fell to his knees, clutching his chest in agony as tried to draw in a breath only to get a sharp pain as agony blazed across his chest. Young Xehanort grinned cruelly as he loomed over him.

"Such a shame.. You had so much potential."

"Shut.. UP!" Axel snarled, blood dribbling from between his lips.

Balling up his free hand into a fist, he slammed it into the ground beneath him, jarring his injuries. He however ignored it as he forced his body to move, painfully staggering to his feet, the quiet plips of blood falling on the ground as he rose to his feet.

"I'm not going to let.. You win.." Axel hissed.

He drew in a sharp, painful intake of breath as he readied his chakrams and stood protectively over his best friend. Young Xehanort let out a dark chuckle as his evil grin spread across his lips.

"You're such a fool." he said.

Axel glared up at Young Xehanort as his emerald eyes flashed darkly. With what strength he could muster, the chakrams sparked as flames licked the surface of the metallic weapons. Everything began to blur as Axel fought through his pain, trying his best to stay conscious. He could feel his body going numb as his vision grew dark, the painful agony in his chest slowly growing stronger. Axel clenched his eyes shut as he fought to keep control of the flames coursing through him. He could feel his head pounding as tears of agony slipped down his numb cheeks. In his mind's eye, he could see the faces of his friends. He had to protect them. They were counting on him.

Axel opened his eyes, his hazy vision just managing to make out the sight of the blurry figure of Young Xehanort before him.

"My friends.. Are.. M-my... P-power.." he choked out.

He tried to draw in another breath and found that his chest felt even tighter than it had before. Axel took a step toward Young Xehanort, gritting his teeth as he fought through the pain. He swung at Young Xehanort using every bit of strength to keep him at bey. The weapons narrowly missed Young Xehanort's face as he leapt out of the way of Axel's attack. Axel continued his attack, using the need of protecting his friends to fuel his attacks.

The two soon lunged forward, meeting in the middle as their weapons clashed. The sound of the Keyblade and chakrams echoed throughout the dark world with a loud crash. A sudden explosion of dark magic soon shoved them apart, sending Axel tumbling many feet away before skidding to a halt at the base of one of the nearby outcroppings of rock.

"AXEL!" Sora, Roxas, Riku, and Kairi cried in horror.

Axel tried to stand, only to fall to the ground again as Young Xehanort made his way toward him.

"You cannot escape your fate." he grinned cruelly.

With all his strength spent, Axel lay on the ground. Axel tried to move his head, he found he could only move it very slightly as his limbs felt heavy and numb. Axel closed his eyes as a tear slipped down his cheek. Young Xehanort raised his Keyblade and brought it down for a final blow. Just as the Keyblade came into contact, blast of bright light erupted from Axel's body, striking Young Xehanort in the chest, knocking him off his feet.

Sora and the others stared on in morbid fascination as they saw their friend Axel become surrounded by a bright golden light, which filled the darkness with an unearthly light as he slowly rose to his feet. Axel opened his eyes to reveal they were now glowing an unearthly, pure white.

"H-how..?" said Young Xehanort in shock.

Axel remained silent as he lifted his arm up. A blinding flash shot from his hand before vanishing to reveal his Keyblade made from a jet of flames frozen into the shape of curling in on itself with one of the iconic Chakrams making up its base.

"May your heart.. Be your.. Guiding key.." he stated.

Young Xehanort let out an agonized cry as a beam of light and fire shot from the end the Flame Liberator Keyblade and struck his chest. He fell to his knees as his body began to crack and split to reveal a bright golden light beneath.

"W-what..?" he gasped, looking at his hands in shock.

He let out an agonized scream as the cracks of light spread through his body, his golden eyes going wide as they flashed a pure white. Young Xehanort let out a scream of anger and defiance, which echoed around the friends. With one last, agonized scream, there was a blinding flash as Young Xehanort's body shattered into pieces like broken glass and disintegrated into black ash.

As the light surrounding Axel faded away, he was overtaken by an overwhelming dizziness as he staggered and stumbled to his knees. He pressed a hand against his chest before collapsing to the ground.

**Author's Note: I am very sorry for not updating as much as I should.. I have been extremely busy dealing with being in isolation.. But I will try to update again soon..**


	7. Chapter 7

Part Six

The first thing Axel was conscious of was the sound of light rain. The second thing was that he was lying in a bed. Slowly, he cracked open his eyes and stared at the off white ceiling above him. He winced as he turned to see water streaming down the nearby window, distorting and warping the outside world. He tried to move but found he could barely move his arms. His chest and midsection was covered in bandaging and he could smell the strong scent of disinfectant.

He let out a weak groan, which seemed to catch the attention of whoever was in the room, for he heard a soft voice.

"Axel? Guys, he's AWAKE!"

He recognized the voice.

"Roxas?" he croaked.

Axel's voice felt like it hadn't been used in years and his throat seemed to burn as he voiced his thoughts.

"Save your energy," said Roxas. "You took a really bad beating."

"The doctor said you should rest as much as you can." added Kairi.

"D..Doctor...?" said Axel, rather confused.

"You're at the Twilight Town Hospital," Riku replied, stepping toward the bed. "Even with all the potions we were giving you, you had lost a lot of blood during the battle.. But thankfully we were able to get what you needed in time."

Axel was about to ask what they were talking about when Roxas lifted his right arm to reveal it was wrapped in bandaging.

"We were so worried when you wouldn't wake up," Kairi continued. "W-we were worried t-that.."

She trailed off, not wanting to think about it.

"Well, I'm still here, aren't I?"

Axel tried to smile but it came out as more of a grimace. It was then that everything came crashing back to him.

"Xehan- AGH!"

He collapsed back in agony, the sudden movement sending a jolt of pain to rip through his body.

"Easy!" said Sora, becoming concerned. "You need to calm down."

Axel's breathing was ragged and shallow.

"Calm down, it's alright." said Roxas. "You don't have to worry about him anymore. Xehanort's gone now.. He's not going to bother us anymore."

Axel managed to steady his pained breathing as he closed his. While he wanted to know what exactly had happened, he chose instead to remain silent.

"Axel?"

Axel looked up and was shocked to see two friends he hadn't seen for what seemed like years.

"Xion..? Isa..?"

Xion smiled as she made her way over to the bedside, while Isa stood near the doorway. Axel eyed Isa curiously.

"Nothing smart you got to say?" Axel quipped, a bit painfully.

"Just that you once again act before thinking things through.. Like always." replied Isa, crossing his arms with a smirk. Xion at this time was soon at Axel's side. She very delicately reached over and pulled Axel him into a tight hug.

"We were just finishing a mission when Roxas told us what happened. We got here as fast as we could," she whimpered. "I'm so sorry! I should've been there for you.."

"Hey, hey, Xion.. It's okay.." Axel assured gently.

"B-but.."

"No buts," said Axel, smiling gently. "I'm still here and that's all that matters.. Got it memorized?"

Xion smiled tearfully as she soon hugged him tight. Slowly, Roxas and the others began to gather around the bed, soon joining in the hug as well.

"We're so glad you're alright." Roxas smiled, hugging his friend tearfully.

Axel was about to say something, but was soon interrupted by the arrival of a young nurse. She looked at the at the assembled friends and cleared her throat.

"Visiting hours will be over in about forty-five minutes," said the nurse.

"Thanks," said Sora, turning to look at her.

The nurse nodded with a smile before leaving again. Sora soon turned back to Axel.

"Hey Axel?"

Axel looked up at him, curiously.

"I'm.. I'm sorry for what I said earlier.." Sora admitted, shamefaced.

"Hey, I'm sorry too," Axel grinned. "I've kinda been acting like a total jacka$$ lately, and you guys didn't deserve that."

Sora smiled and nodded.

"What I still don't understand," began Riku. "Why were you in the Realm of Darkness in the first place?"

Axel bit his lip as he saw all his friends turn their attention to him expectantly.

"Well.. I.. Y-you see.."

He soon sighed.

"When Isa and I were kids.. We.. Met this girl in the Radiant Garden castle.." he began to explain. "We became friends and.. We would try to sneak in to save her.."

Roxas and the others with the exception of Isa were shocked at this news.

"One day.. She was just.. Gone.. We never heard from her again.. Then, the rest is history.. We became Nobodies and worked for Xemnas.."

Axel scrunched up his face at the mention of the name before continuing.

"After we came back from oblivion, I.. I couldn't stop thinking about what might've happened to her.. So.. I thought.. I thought if I retraced my steps and continued looking for clues.."

"Then you'd be able to find her.." Sora finished for him, beginning to understand.

Axel nodded silently in response.

"I guess.. A part of me still thought she'd be out there.. And.."

He trailed off, turning his gaze to the bed, unable to look his friends in the eye.

"Axel.." Roxas said, placing a hand on his shoulder.

Axel looked up, to see Roxas's comforting smile.

"We understand you were worried about her.." Roxas began.

"Yeah, if it was my friends, I'd do ANYTHING to get them back." said Sora.

"Yeah like being reckless and getting turned into a heartless.." muttered Riku. "Hey!" He rubbed the back of his head where Kairi had hit him.

"You're not helping." Kairi hissed disapprovingly.

"I'm just saying." Riku replied.

Sora stared at the duo before turning back to look at Axel again.

"Well, anyway," he started, trying to defuse the argument. "The point is that we're here for you," he smiled. "No matter what happens or what you might be going through, we'll get through it together."

"Just as long as we're all together, we can do anything." agreed Roxas

Sora and his friends soon nodded agreement and Axel smiled.

"Thanks guys."

Roxas smiled as he soon pulled Axel into a comforting hug, Sora and the others soon following suit. As Axel returned the hug, he was overtaken by a feeling of happiness which had seemed to break through the sadness and despair within his heart. He no longer had to go through things on his own as he realized his friends would be there for him. As the rain outside began to calm and the first beams of sunlight shown in through the window of the room, Axel smiled.

The End

**Author's Note: And so ends another story.. I'm very sorry if the end might seem a bit rushed.. ****I also thought that with the beating Axel took, it would make sense for him to be at the hospital to get treatment.. ****I hope you all enjoyed the story and have a great day**


End file.
